


Illness

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: F/M, Hellsing Organization, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Alucard would always visit you when he would have the chance, keeping you company when you were having dinner in your flat even though you were just a human. Well, there was one reason he visited you as much as he did, but this time, his timing couldn't have been worse.





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3, this story is actually on my Wattpad but I hope you enjoy it just the same, it's not really that good so I apologise!!!

You groaned through cracked lips, unable to breathe through your stuffy nose.

You were cocooned in your covers, laying on your bed, surrounded by used tissues. Different brands of cold medicine bottles lay empty on your bedside table as you curled up, watching some program that you couldn't focus on.

Your hair was matted from the grease from days of holding off on a shower. You felt too sick to even get up.

"You look worse than me, and I'm dead." A deep, seductive voice rumbled in the space of your bedroom and you opened one eye to see Alucard sitting at the foot of your bed, his red coat flung out, covering half of the bed in its red material. His wide-brimmed hat was perched atop his head, orange sunglasses glinting off the dim light of the lamp.

"I'm sick, what do you expect? Did you want me to look like I just came back from safari?" You murmur thickly, wiping your nose crudely with a tissue, crushing the material in in your feeble grip.

"I expected you to look less like me." Standing, he moved closer to you before sliding his arms underneath your body and lifted you easily, his handsome face inches from yours. His crimson eyes ran over every feature of your face, your watery E/C eyes, cracked lips, dry and red nose, matted H/C hair. "My, my, Y/N. Now that I see you in better light, you look even worse than a ghoul and I didn't think that was possible. " His voice was mocking, making you growl in annoyance but you couldn't push him away or slap him like you normally would and he knew it too, the cheeky vampiric bastard.

"Just take me to the bathroom, Alucard, I'll handle the rest." You rest your throbbing head on his chest, letting the scent of him wash over you from what your clogged nostrils could pick up. He didn't smell like death and blood, like you had expected when you first met him, he smelt more like a campfire, the scent of burning wood imprinted in his clothes, along with the sweet scent of red wine.

"If you could handle the rest, Y/N, then you would have gotten out of bed long before now. Why don't you let me handle all of this?"

"The No Life King looking after a virgin human woman? Seems a bit risky, you might try to turn me." You teased, poking his arm with your covered foot as he chuckled darkly.

"If I desired to turn you, I would have done it already, my dear Y/N." His lips found purchase in your dirty hair as he took long strides into your fully equipped bathroom, slowly letting you down to the floor and you leaned heavily against the wall.

All of his movements were quick and efficient, starting the bath, he cleaned it before setting the plug in and the hot water started to gather, he poured in a generous amount of Epsom salt and while he waited for the water to reach the preferred height. Setting you down on the stool, he carefully unwrapped you from the bed covers until it hung away from your body.

A manic grin curved his lips as he meticulously peeled off your clothing piece by piece, until you were completely naked and in his arms once again. "You're such a perv." You manage to croak as he chuckles, carrying you to the steaming bath and he gently dipped your toes in the water, the scalding temperature suited to your needs. Nodding to him, he waded you deeper into the filled tub until you were completely submerged, making sure you were comfortable before he turned off the tap.

"I'll come back in a little while to clean you."

"Now  _that_ I can do myself!" You yell, slapping at his shoulder, leaving a large wet handprint as he laughed once more. Leaning over the rim of the tub, he pressed one more kiss to your forehead before exiting the bathroom, taking your bed covers with him and he slowly shut the door behind him to give you some privacy.

Sighing, you lean back against the bath, settling in the bath lower as the hot water soothes your aching body and the Epsom salt do its work.

(..)

Twenty minutes later, you came out of the bathroom, refreshed.

Wrapped in a fluffy towel, the water draining as you look at your now clean room, the sheets had been changed and your covers were different. The bottles that littered your bedside table had been removed and the tissues that had been discarded all over the floor and bed had also been taken away.

You changed into comfortable pajamas, forgoing the need for a bra, towel drying your clean hair as you walked out of your bedroom, only to see Alucard sitting at your small dining table, a steaming mug of cup-a-soup in front of him as you dropped the towel over the empty rim of the chair, "about time, I was beginning to petrify." His voice rumbled in the small space of your dining room, ruby eyes glowing slightly in the dim light of the bulb.

Ignoring his teasing, you moved towards him. Your eyes were clear, lips softer, nose more pink than red and your head had ceased its throbbing. Leaning down, you pressed a kiss to his, whispering, "thank you, Alucard. You're always taking care of me, even when we first met. Remember?"

"I believe that was at a nightclub infested with ghouls. You were the only one left, covered in ghoul-blood and armed with two broken chair legs." A reminiscent smile took his features, "seeing a mere human like that, I knew you were special. You could have given up and let the ghouls overrun you but you decided to fight and risk your life to survive. I enjoy that in humans." Alucard grinned, his fangs exposed as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you down to sit in his lap. Curling up into his chest like a feline, your fingers curved around the handle of the mug and you slowly started to sip at the soup as he continued. "you shouldn't have to thank me, I would do this for you gladly, anytime you're unwell."

"Who would've thought huh? Vlad Tepes being a domestic vampire?" You joked, giggling as his hold tightened around you, feeling his body bounce in response to his silent chuckle.

Taking one of his hands, he tucked his forefinger underneath your chin, lifting your face up as he leaned down, capturing your lips with his. His lips were cold, but that never bothered you as you reciprocated excitedly, your teeth clashing with his, before he pulled away. The kiss ending too soon and you whimpered in need, your fist gripping at his coat as his gloved fingers caressed your cheek, wine-red eyes running over your features reverently. "Only for my human wife, my sweet secret." Long, gloved fingers took your left hand, the ruby of your promise ring glittered in the dim light of your kitchen as Alucard's soft lips pressed against the ring as he had all those years ago when you married him.

You hadn't married in a church due to Alucard's background and his feelings so you it was just between the two of you in the woods after one of his missions when he had asked you to meet him and he had kissed the ring, slid it on your finger and kissed your finger, promising himself to you.

That was his way of reiterating his devotion and his love to you.

Veering upward, his lips captured yours once more in a passionate kiss, his long tongue coaxing yours and the faint taste of red wine still stained against the skin of his mouth, your hand forgotten.

Moaning at the familiar taste of him, you set the cup heavily against the table before your hands returned to your husband, fingers sliding up the lapels of his jacket, against his neck and through his hair before finding purchase in the dark, soft locks that you loved so as you dislodged his hat in the process. 

It fell to the floor with a gentle sound as you maneuvered around him so you were straddling his lap, your legs on either side of Alucard as he slid his hands down from your face to your body, letting his fingers drag along the expanse of your flesh before they rested against your hips, digging into the skin, anchoring you to him.

The feel of him was so pleasurable that you couldn't guard against what happened next.

"Ah. . . ah. . . _ah-choo~!_ Oh, no! Alucard, I'm so sorry!"

"Perhaps not turning you was an oversight on my part."

**Author's Note:**

> You can enjoy more of my stories on the other platforms I write on, such as: Tumblr, FanFiction and Wattpad, all my accounts have the same account name as my AO3 user!!


End file.
